Electric fences are known and are widely used for security purposes and for animal control. Prior art electric fences utilize metal wires surrounding an area to be protected. The most common prior art electric fences include a high voltage energizer which generates short high voltage pulses that propagate down one or more metal wires forming the fence when one or more of the wires are touched. When an animal or intruder touches one of such wires, an electric current path is formed between the wire and ground. This current has two effects: 1) the animal/intruder will receive an electric shock and may be repelled or deterred, and 2) this current is sensed by the terminal equipment and an alarm signal is triggered for the attention of security personnel.
In many situations, especially where the electric fences are used for security purposes, information of the intrusion location is desired or even is essential. However, the most common electric fences do not have the ability to locate an intrusion. A prior art method exists that divides the whole length of the fence into many shorter zones. Each zone has its own terminal equipment and thus can send out alarm signals for the zone. The smaller the zone, the more accurately the intrusion is located. While somewhat effective, the prior art zone electric security fence is very expensive and includes complex wiring and a complicated operating system.
What is needed is a better electric security fence.